Your Just Rewards
by Margareese of Montmartre
Summary: Lucius Malfoy has joined the ranks of Lord Voldy, and Bellatrix feels he has earned some instant gradification. Rated M for a reason. Pure death eater smu...er...fluff. Set before the whole NarcissaLucius deal.


A/N: This is pure smut. End of story. Why this pairing? Because Lucius is the evil light of my life, but he really needs a single handed, Mary-Sue bedroom beat down, and Bella is just the gal to do it. Evil enough, but not too far gone down the road to crazy, death eaten' glory…..and we all know she's got it goin' on with Voldy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Torch light from the hall leaked into the shadowy room. Bellatrix could see his pale blonde hair gleaming in the dark. A little light on red thread showed he was still in his formal attire.

Lucius looked about himself, adjusting his eyes. He found her instantly.

"Miss Black." He began walking towards her at a snails pace.

Bellatrix no longer wore her Black evening robes. In its place, she had dawned a fire-red dressing gown of gossamer silk, which clung to her torso and fanned out across the floor before her. She was slumped back in her chair of dark mahogany. Beneath her, the white pelt of a polar bear was draped over her seat. Several more pallid furs lay on the floor in front of her, and spread their way out to the bed at his right and the fireplace on his left.

"You can stop calling me that, you know." In truth, Bellatrix liked the importance of her social title, but she also took pleasure in correcting him.

"I don't think I will, if it's all the same to you." His feet ceased moving at the edge of the deep rugs.

"Please yourself." She very nearly giggled at the irony of her reply. _You will soon enough_.

She sat forward in her seat, lifting a wineglass off of the table beside her. "Though I don't see why it matters. After all, everyone knows what you are now." She lifted her glass, as if toasting him. "And we all know you know we know, so…" She took a sip of claret. "what's the point?" Bellatrix shot him a quizzically delighted smile.

Lucius gave her a smirk in return. "Maybe I like it."

Bellatrix laughed vociferously into her glass. "I'll bet you do!" She stood up and went to the fireplace. Her ruby gown trailed behind her, its gold patterned embroidery catching the firelight. "Lucius, I find myself the holder of a debt in need of payment." She spoke to the chimney above, rather than looking at him.

"Well, I'm sure there are many who owe you and yours enough to compensate for your losses." Lucius strutted towards the chair she had vacated. As he settled himself, he was acutely conscious of the heat that the furs had retained from her body. He let himself slide further down into the seat just the littlest bit.

Bellatrix placed her glass on the mantle above her, letting her arm hang there as she turned her face in his direction. "I wonder if you even know what your…well what should I call it? Your "rebellion" has done for my cause."

Lucius cocked his head to the side. "You'll have to tell me, I suppose."

Bellatrix moved towards him. "You've shaken the ministry's foundations. Paved way for my Lord's ascent. It would seem you've proven yourself useful after all. And since you no longer hold loyalty, per say, to the ministry, or to Hogwarts, or the Aurors …well, I believe you deserve my thanks." Standing before him, she lifted his chin slightly. "Do you follow me, my dear confederate?"

There was a pause. Lucius' smirk had faded into a questioning grin. _You can't possibly mean what I think you mean_.He knew he was swimming in uncharted waters. "Enlighten me." he challenged.

Smiling, Bellatrix leaned in and kissed him. He knew she would do it, but he still remained astounded. As their kiss intensified, she let her hand slip down his throat, slowly skimming its way over the front of his black shirt.

He drew back from her mouth. His eyes moved from her face to her dress, and to her face again. "What's the point?"

It was her turn to smirk. "Maybe I like it." She recaptured his lips.

Lucius raised his hand to lock it behind her head, crushing their mouths together.

Once again, her own hand continued its way down his upper body, and in due course, it reached the hem of his trousers. Her finger made a circle around his belt buckle, but made no move to undo it. Instead she let her fingernails run over the rapidly growing bulge in the black fabric below.

He arched his back, trying to make full contact with her hand.

Bellatrix continued her ministrations until she got what she wanted. After a short minute of this torture, Lucius moaned into the kiss, begging her for mercy. She broke the kiss for a moment, giving him a vixen's leer, as she undid his belt and exposed him. With one hand, she caressed his length, while the other soothingly fondled the sacs underneath.

One touch there, and Lucius lost all lucid thought. Panting and moaning against her warm mouth, he started moving his hips up and down to match the motion of her hand.

"Oh…oh, Bella…" Try as he might, Lucius couldn't articulate a single logical word.

Bellatrix laughed against his ear, making him shiver violently. "Does my gratitude please you, Lucius?"

"Ye…oh, yes! Oh…oh…Ai! Yes!" He was moments from release.

"Good." She removed her hands from him, and walked back to the fireplace and her wine.

Lucius let out a groan of sweet agony. _So close!_ His member was a dark shade of bluish purple, throbbing violently with need. "That's it!" he choked on his dry throat.

She turned to him, comically indifferent to his condition. "I suppose so!" she laughed once more. "You have no idea how pathetically pitiful you look."

Lucius sneered at her with unrequited lust. Bellatrix Black had better have enjoyed that laugh, because it was the last one she'd have at his expense.

Bellatrix barely had enough time to put down her glass before he was upon her. He had her pinned against the wall in an instant. A quick tug at the ties of her negligee and it fell past her already exposed shoulders reviling her voluptuous breasts.

Rather than put up a fight, she let the garment's sleeves pool about her elbows as she buried her hands in his flaxen hair. She squealed like a wanton young girl when he began thrusting himself against her in search of relief, grunting like some wild creature. Once Lucius began gathering up her skirt in order to truly take her, she took hold of his blond tresses and jerked his head back, tearing his lips away from her slender neck.

"This is not the most comfortable arrangement, my beauty."

Something vain in him loved to have Bellatrix call him that. And she was right. This wouldn't be a very relaxing position once they were both spent. Frantically, he gathered her up in his arms and made his way to the canopy bed.

Bellatrix all but jumped out of his arms and onto the mattress, ridding herself of her open robe. Lucius remained standing, hastily doing away with his coat and shirt, as Bellatrix completed her earlier task of removing his pants and boots.

She watched as he fought with the buttons on his shirt. Glancing down at his straining and terribly hard organ, she realized he would be finished long before she was even close. _No matter_. _Tonight is for him_…_so long as it never happens again_. She smiled at his desperation as he struggled.

As soon as they were both unclothed, Lucius sank down on top of her. He looked at her face, wanting permission before going any farther.

Bellatrix stared into his pleading eyes, and felt his ragged breath on her face. Her smile no longer mocked or egged him on. She was glowing with tenderness as her left hand slipped its way past his ear and rested behind his head, and her right hand traveled down his chest and stroked his length. "Go ahead, my beauty."

Lucius obeyed her in a heartbeat. In a single push, he was completely lost within her. Over and over again he thrust into her, making her moan out his name. She let her hands roam all over his body, at last coming to a stop on his scrumptious buttocks. Grabbing hold, she raked her fingernails over his pale skin, causing him to groan again and again. In a few moments, he felt her constrict around his member and it happened.

"Bella!" he saw lights flashing behind his eyelids as he came. As the tremors of lust died down, he collapsed and rolled off of her.

Slowly she managed to catch her breath. _Oh well_. She had more than ample satisfaction in the look on his face now, with his eyes have closed and his gaping mouth. She sat up and shook his arm. "Get up."

_She can't be serious!_ "Look, it isn't my fault you drove me so far before hand! Do you think I enjoyed not giving you pleasure?" He looked genuinely hurt by what he assumed was a demand that he leave the scene of a bad performance.

She put an arm around his waist. "Don't be stupid. This was all for you. Now stand up. It's much warmer by the fire."

He looked over his shoulder at the crackling blaze and nodded.

Once he was up, Bellatrix took the down quilt and the pillows off the bed and made her way to the rugs. There, she lay down facing the flames with her head on the pillows and spread the quilt out over her sumptuous carpeting. Fixing her eyes on Lucius, she grinned at his awkward nudity as she lay under the downy comforter.

"You're going to get cold standing there." she chided.

He gave her a tired nod as had walked over and stood between her and the glow of the fire. Gently, she pulled back the quilt and he slid in next to her, resting his head on her soft shoulder.

She nuzzled the top of his head. "My beauty." she murmured.

"My wild thing." He smiled and closed his eyes.

"Goodnight, Darling." She whispered, as they both drifted off into a blissful sleep.


End file.
